


Comfort

by Usheryes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usheryes/pseuds/Usheryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was always sleeping with a body part, hand, head, foot, something had to be touching Dean, just for reassurance that Dean was still there.</p><p>John didn't even question it, even as the boys got older, John couldn't begrudge them this, because it was doing no harm, and they were managing to,draw comfort from something in this crazy lives of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Ever since they first got on the road, no matter many beds were in the hotel room they were currently in, John could always find four year old Dean wrapped around baby Sam. As Sam got older, and Sam started sleeping all over the bed as toddlers are wont to do, Sam was always sleeping with a body part, hand, head, foot, something had to be touching Dean, just for reassurance that Dean was still there.

John didn't even question it, even as the boys got older, John couldn't begrudge them this, because it was doing no harm, and they were managing to,draw comfort from something in this crazy lives of theirs.

The day that Sam left for college, neither Sam nor Dean could sleep. It took many sleepless nights for both of them to settle into a routine.

\--

The first day after Dean came and got Sam from school, Sam refused to sleep in the same bed, insisting on a double. Dean was a little hurt, but didn't push the matter.

That night, neither of them slept.

The day after Sam lost Jessica, he gave up all pretending that he didn't need his brother, and climbed into the bed with him, and just started crying. Dean didn't say anything, just held his brother, offering what he could.

\--

The first time Dean almost died during a mission, Sam absolutely couldn't let him go. Finally, Dean managed to escape into the bathroom to shower all the grime off himself.

When he came out, the first sensation he had, was Sam cradling his face with their lips pressed together. Dean didn't even hesitate to respond back, kissing his brother back. That night was a turning point. They never labeled themselves, but every night was spent in each other's arms, seeking comfort.

\--

She was hitting on Dean. Sam couldn't stop the growl that came out of his mouth the second her hand touched his brothers arms.

Sam went up to Dean, grabbed his arm, knocking hers off in the process, growled out something about leaving, and then dragged Dean out of the bar they were in.

That night, there was no comfort offered, but just pleasure taken, both of them saying 'Mine.'

\--

From then on, they didn't even pretend not to be together. Dean still flirted, but never touched, and only within eyeshot of his brother,and only because he was trying to start something.

\--

The rest of their lives were spent in each other's arm. The entire supernatural community knew them as the brothers who you didn't want to meet because they would fuck you up, but they were also the brothers who no one talked about the fact that they were together in every way possible.

\--

Sam and Dean eventually got so well known, and had killed so many of the baddies, that they finally settled down in the bunker, still going on hunting trips, but spending a vast majority of their time just living, researching and finding out all of the secrets they could read in the vast library.

They became a sort of home base for any hunter who needed a place to stay and heal. They also seemed to take over Bobby's previous role of manning the phones, answering any calls to law enforcement.

It didn't matter where they were staying for the night, the bunker or a motel to help a hunt, any night spent in each other's arms was home.


End file.
